Teoría de Sigmund Freud
by chipikroou
Summary: Algunas veces, Sasuke se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia Hinata, obteniendo esas típicas miradas llenas de terror y nerviosismo, para pedirle que le diera asesorías (que no necesitaba) en alguna clase… comúnmente elegía psicología.


**Teoría de Sigmun Freud**

**.**

– ¿Uchiha-san?

Levantó la mirada de la libreta y en cuanto miró aquellos ojos blancos, desaparecieron debajo de unas gruesas pestañas negras. – ¿Mmm?

Hinata respiró profundo y limpió el sudor de sus palmas en su pantalón. – Creo que… no me está prestando atención.

Parpadeó y regresó la mirada a la libreta, encontró unas cuantas palabras y un diagrama que no recordaba haber visto; se recargó en la silla, mostrándose un poco desgarbado con aquella posición. Golpeteó la mesa con el lápiz y tomó la libreta de mala manera, logrando obtener una mirada nerviosa por parte de la muchacha, que simplemente se limitó a mirar su regazo y jugar con sus dedos en completo silencio. Azotó la libreta en la mesa, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

– Si te estaba escuchando… – Agregó con tono fastidiado. – El ello, el yo y el súper yo, ¿te los explico?

Negó de inmediato y tomó el libro. – Lo-Lo siento.

Respiró profundo, en un intento por tranquilizar sus nervios y siguió leyendo la lección, sintiendo que a Sasuke solo le había faltado añadir un "o qué" a aquel comentario; se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y con suavidad devolvió el libro al lugar del que lo había tomado. Pidió, con tartamudeos, la libreta y la tomó de manos de Sasuke de la manera más suave y gentil posible, en un intento por hacer más ameno el rato y dejar de sentirse tan agobiada.

– Entonces… las etapas, ahora las etapas…

Sasuke asintió y volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa, fingiendo que prestaba atención a las palabras de Hinata. Algunas veces, cuando veía a Kiba juguetear demasiado con el cabello de la muchacha o Naruto acaparar por completo su atención, se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia ella, obteniendo esas típicas miradas llenas de terror y nerviosismo, para pedirle que le diera asesorías en alguna clase… comúnmente elegía psicología. Asesorías que no necesitaba y que solo tomaba por el puro afán de poder mirarla durante una hora, sin que Kiba anduviera revoloteando alrededor de ella y llamando su atención… o sin que el escandaloso rubio se robara las miradas de esos ojos blancos que tan pocas veces lo miraban a él.

– ¿Entonces esa etapa solo dura unos meses? – Preguntó, sintiéndose estúpido, esa materia era de las más sencillas.

Hinata lo miró, con una diminuta sonrisa y asintió. – Las primeras son… relativamente cortas.

Asintió una sola vez y Hinata volvió a hablar, un poco más tranquila, las palabras fluían sin tantos atropellos y de vez en cuando obtenía pequeñas miradillas, que le enviaba para asegurarse que estuviera prestando atención; relajó los hombros al ver como ella tomaba el libro de nuevo, escuchándola leer en voz alta el pasaje al que había hecho alusión. Miró sus manos tomar el lápiz con suavidad y volver a hacer algunas anotaciones en la libreta que él se llevaría a casa para "estudiar"; desvió la mirada entonces hacia el rostro de ella, notando la manera en que sus ojos se fijaban sobre lo que estaba haciendo cuando estaba muy concentrada.

– Espera… ¿dijiste que el "ello" es una parte sin control?

Hinata asintió. – Si… comúnmente parece que uno tiene poco control sobre sí mismo, cuando…

– ¿Y todos lo tenemos? – Interrumpió, interesado.

Asintió de nuevo, confundida porque Sasuke se hubiera vuelto unos cuantos pasos. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente, Hinata desvió la mirada luego de sonrojarse, como sucedía siempre.

– ¿Y puede pasar que alguien no controle su ello por un corto lapso de tiempo?

Enarcó las cejas y jugó con su cabello. – Pues… si… a veces pasa… es a lo que se le llama impulso… es normal.

– Mmm…

Respiró profundo y tomó la libreta de nuevo. – Podemos volver a la lección, creo que no-no ha quedado muy…

La mano de Sasuke se atravesó y de pronto ya se encontraba su rostro pegado al de él, sujeto por las manos masculinas. Los labios de Sasuke acariciaron los suyos, de manera suave y lenta; los párpados, ligeramente cerrados, escondían las negras pupilas que la miraban fijamente. El contacto duró poco tiempo, en la cual su corazón latió lo equivalente a una vida entera; Sasuke la soltó, tomó la libreta y se fue. Hinata miró al frente, sin reaccionar… ¿la besaba y ya? ¿Se iba? ¿Sin disculparse? ¿Sin dar una explicación? ¿Sin hacer una broma? ¿Sin decir una sola palabra? ¿Sin invitarla a salir, de perdido?

Confundida, con el rostro colorado y manos temblorosas, guardó sus cosas en su bolso.

Sasuke salió de la biblioteca como alma que llevaba el diablo, ligeramente nervioso y quizá un poquito arrepentido; no sabía si agradecer a Freud por esa teoría o maldecirlo por darle una buena excusa para idea tan descabellada. Sonrió de lado y detuvo sus pasos, podía decirle adiós a las asesorías, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía pensando en esos momentos.

¿Cuántos impulsos harían falta para que Hinata se relajara un poco?

* * *

><p><strong>¡ONE-SHOT SASUHINAAAAAA!<strong>

Tenía mucho sin escribir de estos dos estúpidos 3, aunque admito que los pensaba mucho… me dejé llevar, lo siento si me salí de los personajes, según yo quedó bien (?) Saluditos a todos, espero que les guste :D

_Domingo, 26 de octubre de 2014._


End file.
